


I Might Just Kiss You

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Set in season 2.





	I Might Just Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Fictober.   
I don’t own anything.   
All mistakes are my own.

Felicity wrapped the blanket tighter around her. The Dr. Who blanket that Oliver had gotten her for Chanukah one year. The morning was peaceful, and she was so glad that Oliver decided to take some time off, both as CEO and as the Arrow, to spend more time with Thea. That meant she also got that time off.

Ok, well, maybe he did it at her insistence. She was starting to feel burnt out. Her stack of to-be-read books just kept getting higher. It was so sweet that Oliver had acknowledged her love of reading and took notes of which books she wanted to read. It seemed almost every holiday he got her at least one book. Except she never had time to read any of them.

She had also friended Thea. They spent most of their time talking about clothes and shoes and makeup and Roy. Thea had mentioned wanting to take a trip with Oliver, and Felicity had convinced him. That led her to this moment. This beautiful, peaceful moment.

She was wrapped in her blanket on her porch complete with fuzzy socks. The crisp air tickled her nose, which she was sure was bright red. Her trusty coffee tumblr was keeping her liquid gold hot and steamy, and her book was actually pretty good. She loved this moment, this time, that she had just slowing down and enjoying the little things.

She stretched her legs out as she settled back, ready to finish this book today and pick out the next one.

*****

Oliver was not surprised when Thea asked him to take her shopping on one of their days together. She often liked to use him to carry her bags. She teased that she could always buy more because he had the muscles to carry more. He was surprised that between clothes and shoes and makeup she wanted to stop in the bookstore. Thea wasn’t much of a reader, and he had no idea why they were here.

“I just have to get a gift for a friend,” Thea explained quickly before running between shelves of books. That explained a lot. And since they were here, he would do the same. He pulled out his phone and brought up Felicity’s wishlist that he kept, starting to wade through the shelves of books behind Thea.

It wasn’t until they were in line that he found the socks. They were perfect for Felicity with pictures of stacks of books and stitching that read “Leave me alone. I’m reading.” He knew he had to get them for her.

They weren’t together or anything. She was just his executive assistant by day and tech guru by night, but he always thought of her, especially when it came to books or blankets or coffee or tech things. He couldn’t help it. And he couldn’t help buying her things. It was the least he could do if he couldn’t be with her because of his vigilante status. She deserved better than him. And she deserved every book she ever wanted.

*****

It was her first day back to work since her week of vacation, and her heels were killing her feet. It was also Oliver’s first day back, and he looked distracted and tired by the time lunch rolled around. It also probably didn’t help that they had both been at the foundry most of the night trying to pin down a new target.

“Felicity,” he called from his desk. She could see the frown that had formed.

“Yes, Oliver,” she replied as she entered his office.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” he said with a hint of frustration as he was clicking his mouse incessantly. Felicity felt the corner of her mouth twitch. Oliver was an impatient man, and she had solved this same problem for him many times before.

“Why don’t you go to your one o’clock, and I’ll fix this?” Felicity suggested as she rounded the corner of his desk. He nodded stiffly.

“Right, one o’clock.” He stood up, and his arm brushed hers gently as he stepped past her, sending shivers down her spine. She sucked in a deep breath and sat in the newly vacated seat. Oliver shouldn’t have this effect on her, but he did. She couldn’t help her physiological response to him.

Her fingers started flying across his keyboard as she tried to diagnose his problem, but her eyes were glued to his back as she watched him leave.

*****

Felicity sat back in Oliver’s desk chair as she ran another virus scan on his computer.She had been working on Oliver’s laptop for the entirety of the afternoon. She was so close to diagnosing and then fixing it, but it was already past six, and she was tired. She slipped off her heels and leaned her head back. She would just shut her eyes for a minute.

*****

“Felicity.” She heard Oliver call her name, but she didn’t want to open her eyes. She was too tired.

“Felicity, hey, wake up,” Oliver said softly as he squeezed her fingers in his. She opened her eyes slowly. What a view. Oliver was sitting on his desk, shirt sleeves rolled up, buttons open, looking like a freaking Greek god. It really wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry. I’m almost done with your laptop,” she said as she sat up and readjusted her glasses.

“You can finish tomorrow morning. Let me drive you home.” He slid off his desk and used her hand to pull her up. She groggily followed him and waited as he grabbed her purse from her desk drawer and guided her to the elevator bank, his large hand taking up residence on the small of her back, warming her thoroughly.

They rode the elevator in silence to the underground parking. Oliver stepped out first, but Felicity froze.

“Oliver, my shoes,” she half-whispered with a horrified look on her face. He turned back to her and glanced at her bare feet. In one giant step, he was in front of her, and before she knew it, she was in his arms being carried to his car.

*****

He carried her to her door, held her close as she unlocked it, and finally dropped her to her feet when they were inside.

“Thea wanted me to give you this,” he said softly as he took a package from under his arm that she hadn’t even noticed before, “and the other two are from me.”

“Thank you, Oliver. You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said equally softly.

“I wanted to.” His voice was gruff. She hadn’t noticed how close they were standing. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

“Oliver,” she whispered through the lump in her throat. She knew that look. That intense gaze that captured her eyes and her heart. That drew her in and drowned her in emotion.

“I might just kiss you,” she said weakly as her eyes dropped to his lips. She knew she shouldn’t. She knew this was a line that she shouldn’t cross. But the moment was oh, so perfect.

“I might just kiss you back,” he whispered back, his lips inching closer to hers. She leaned up on her toes and met his lips with her own pressing lightly, enjoying the shiver that traveled down her spine at his touch for the second time that day. His hand cupped her jaw, and he stepped closer, pulling her against him, chest to chest. His lips pressed against hers more firmly before his tongue swiped over her lip. She opened to him, meeting his tongue, starting a dance she never wanted to end.


End file.
